


From this corner of the pub

by TheyCallMeBol



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Flirting, Bars and Pubs, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Karaoke, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Singing Lance (Voltron), So Married, adam and shiro, its a bar so they drink, no biggie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCallMeBol/pseuds/TheyCallMeBol
Summary: Lance believed in love at first sight, and all his theories were proved right the moment he laid eyes on Keith singing ABBA on an empty pub.Or: Lance goes every weekend to sing at a pub and see if he can score a date with the hot bartender who frowns from the counter.





	1. Feel like everybody is watching

**Author's Note:**

> SO  
> I'M HERE AGAIN  
> After almost a year without publishing anything??? Hi???
> 
> As always, english is actually not my first language so I probably have like a million mistakes, so if you see one don't hesitate to tell me!!

Routine. Turn off the damn alarm on the phone solving a small math puzzle to ensure actual awakeness. Scroll for ten minutes on his social media checking how the people he followed still pretended they weren’t the college brokeass students they all were. Get up. Wash his face and put on some deodorant. Walk to the kitchen and turn the coffee maker on. Grab a glass of water and bang at Pidge’s door.

“Pidge… class in twenty minutes. Drag your ass out of your cave.” he waited, sipping on his lame water glass until he heard groaning from the other side of the door. He hummed appreciatively and went back to his room to get dressed.

He faced the disappointment that opening the wardrobe everyday entailed: realizing you were an adult failure and laundry had been due for a week or two ago, and you didn’t really have any clean clothes.

He sighed and took the jeans he dropped on the floor the night before, and managed to grab a semi-clean t-shirt. _This will do,_ he resigned himself.

As he was done brushing his hair when he heard Hunk’s steps on the front door and his cheerful ‘Good morning!’ as if it wasn’t 8:20.

“Morning, Hunk.” Lance waved and turned the coffee maker off. “Want some?”

“Sure, thanks.” his best friend and roommate answered as he left the freshly baked bread on the counter. “Cheese and jam? Or are you feeling a bit more adventurous?”

“The usual please.” Lance answered as he left the three cups on their small kitchen table.

“Same.” Pidge groaned as she entered the kitchen and all but dropped in the stool.

“Morning, beautiful Pidge. How are we feeling this marvelous morning?” Lance said placing in front of her fallen head her cup of three sugar spoons, cream, and four coffee shots.

“I’m feeling like going back to bed.” she said between sips.

“Oh, c’mon, I brought you guys fresh bread!!” Hunk said as he left their breakfast. “The peanut butter is for you, Pidge.”

She lit up and started devouring her toast.

“Didn’t we ran out of peanut stuff yesterday?” Lance asked.

“I grabbed some on my way back from the grocery store.”

“Phunk.” Pidge said, munching on her breakfast. “Fhou are a lipheral fangel.”

“Aw guys. It’s fine. I’m free during mornings, anyways.”

And that was the cool thing. Hunk’s schedule was a blessing for anybody but him. His lessons were during the afternoon so he was in charge of making breakfast (although Lance usually helped) and lunch. Since he used the afternoon for class, he picked a job at a bakery down the street, where he started working at four am. That also meant he always came back with delicious bread to spoil his roommates.

Lance had finished all his classes usually by noon, so dinner was his thing. They didn’t let Pidge too close to the stoves. She was the reason they didn’t pay for wifi, netflix or spotify, so cooking for her was kind of a bargain, really.

After three years of living together, the three of them had their routine and chores schedules all mapped out. Problem was, that well, it usually meant Lance ended up doing everything.

He loved his friends, he really did, he had met Hunk on high school, right just after he moved from Cuba, and some years later Pidge had entered their grade in the middle of the year after being promoted from her own year by teachers.

So yeah, they had been besties for a really long time and they had been through a lot together. And honestly? he wouldn’t want to be sharing his college years with anybody else. But. They weren’t the easiest people to live with.

For starters, both were geniuses. Insanely smart, too intelligent for their own good. And Lance had developed a theory while living with them. There are several types of intelligence right? Well, if you have too much of one, you really lack on others.

Take Pidge, she’s easily the most intelligent person Lance has ever meet. But she can’t go through normal social interaction without short-circuiting. Hunk doesn’t have social anxiety, but oh boy, he had several lacks on the intrapersonal intelligence department. Not to mention the mess when one of them has some crazy engineering idea and they start building shit on the living room.

You can guess who cleans it. Or who reminds them to eat during their Team Punk frenzies, experiments or even exams. Or who throws away those “ideas” which actually didn’t work and are useless pieces of junk laying on their house.

Point is, Lance loved his friends, but they were idiot geniuses, who forgot about everything that any other normal person would remember about normal-non geniuses lifes.

“So what time are we going out today?” Lance asked as he washed the dishes and they packed lunch on their bags.

“What?” Hunk asked.

“Uh- our monthly fun night?” Lance groaned.

“I thought that was last Friday Back to the Future binge-watching.” Pidge said.

“No...” Lance said as he dried his hands on his t-shirt. “C’mon guys we talked about this! I love watching films and playing videogames and boardgames with you buuut sometimes I like to go out a little!”

Pidge and Hunk stared at each other having a silent conversation and then at Lance, who was pouting and giving them his best puppy eyes.

“We… agreed to this?” Pidge asked tentatively.

“It’s on your google calendars.” Lance said smugly. “Go on. Check it.”

“Damn it.” Pidge said opening her phone and showing Hunk. “Why did we accept this?”

“Because we love Lance and he’s always doing stuff we like?” Hunk supplied and Pidge groaned.

“So? What are we doing?” Pidge asked in surrender. “You sure have something planned.”

“Ding ding! Correct, my dear pidgeabella!” Lance said doing his signature finger guns. Classy and in style. Yeah. “But I’m kinda late already so I’ll text you guys the plans on the group chat, all right? See ya!”

He was running through the door with his backpack half hanging on his shoulder and Pidge and Hunk shouting behind him.

But it was too late. They were going out tonight. And he knew exactly where.

  
\---（*＾ワ＾*）---

 

“Keeeeeiith.” Shiro called. Keith left the fries baskets ready to be served and exited the kitchen.

“Yeah?” he asked taking a cloth and cleaning the counter.

“We have to set the speakers.” he said from the small platform. Keith groaned. He had been doing that a lot lately.

“Stop groaning and go help my husband, you insolent child.” someone said and smacked his head lightly.

“Adam!” Keith whined.

“Keith!” his brother-in-law said doing a bad impression of his voice.

“For the record, I don’t sound like that. And stop pouting, you are 28.”

“Exactly my point, go help your brother, he’s ancient.”

Keith groaned and just to make a point. “There are fries ready for Allura and Romelle.”

It was their small pub first weeks, and their friends had made a point of dropping by almost every day, or at least every weekend. It was still early so there weren’t those many patrons yet, just their friends and some of their classmates.

It was them actually who had come up with the idea of, in their words, a ‘karaoke-something’. Since in their small college city there weren’t any, Shiro had seen it as an incredible business opportunity and had immediately brought some microphones and speakers, and with some help, they had built a stage-like platform on one of the corners, which, according to Adam had ‘the best acoustic’. The girls had somehow made it look interesting on their university so they expected more clients that usually that Friday.

 

\---((*^▽^*))---

 

**Group chat: And they were roommates… omg they were roommates!**

_7:21 pm_

(Location)

(Cool Ninja Sharpshooter) Meet there at 8!!

(Hunk mi Luna y mis Estrellas) Whats that??

(Cool Ninja Sharpshooter) Allura told me its good!! Its a karaoke pub or something like that, everybody is going tonight!!

(NetflixPassword) *groans in nerd*

(Cool Ninja Sharpshooter) *puppy eyes in spanish*

(Hunk mi Luna y mis Estrellas) We’ll meet you there, buddy! It’s your night!

 

\---(＝⌒▽⌒＝)---

 

“So. You ready?” Adam asked as he plucked the wire on the loudspeaker.

“You got it.” Shiro said on the microphone.

“Sing something darling!” Adam encouraged sitting on a chair in front of the ‘stage’.

“Please don’t.” Keith groaned from the counter. “This is already too gay as it is.”

“Takashi! Dancing Queen!”

“YEEEEEEEEEEES” the girls said from their tables. “C’mon Shiro!”

“No way.” Keith said climbing to the platform where Shiro was testing the microphone and snatched it. “If we are doing this we are doing it right.”

“WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Adam clapped and Allura and Romelle lost it when Keith grabbed the micro.

“...Half past twelve...And I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone…”

 

\---(。・ω・。)---

 

Lance was jumping with excitement at the door, waiting for his friends. He could already hear noise from inside, but since the windows were tinted he couldn’t really see anything inside. Would the people be already inside? Ohhh maaan he wanted to enter already. Where were his friends when he needed them?

He was actually taking his phone from his pocket to complain to his friends when he recognized the song playing inside.

“Is that ABBA?!” he said to himself and opened the door.

“Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight!” someone said from the platform in the corner, right in front of him. “Won't somebody help me chase the shadows awaaaaaaaaay?!”

 _I will_ . Lance thought to himself. _Holy. Shit. I will do whatever you want._

Up there, with two other dudes doing the chorus on a chair and, with a table full of girl shouting the lyrics uncoordinated, there was easily, the hottest guy Lance had ever seen in real life, singing, like he was on the fucking shower, gripping the microphone like you would grab a beer, eyes scrunched-closed. “Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midniiiiiight!!”

“Oh my god, who’s that.” someone said beside him, still frozen on the door.

“Pidge.” he acknowledged without taking the eyes of singing-beauty. “My soulmate, probably.”

“Lame.” Pidge said. “AWW” Hunk cooed. “Go talk to him!”

That was the moment Allura chose to notice them and shouted. “Guys! Over here!” And, what made singer-beauty notice them too, handing the microphone to some other dude and rushing down the platform, despite the protests of the public.

“Aaaand there goes your chance.” Pideg says. “But look! There’s an entire table of girls waving at us! And Allura is there!”

Lance looked once again over the bar searching for the guy but who had just conveniently disappeared. Some people started entering and he followed his friend’s to Allura’s table.

“Hunk, Lance, Pidge! I’m glad you made it guys!” she said excitedly. “Do you want something to drink or eat?”

“Oh, it’s fine, Pidge and I just ate dinner at home.” Hunk answered.

“I could use a beer.” Lance said, hands on his pocket.

Allura and him went to the counter while some of her friends giggled their way to the stage and asked for a song.

“Shiro!” Allura called, and a tall white-haired bartender finished handing some drinks to a couple guys and approached them. “This is my friend Lance.”

“Nice to meet you.” Lance said with a smile.

“What can I get you Lance?” he said grabbing a glass.

“A beer please.” he said.

“Where’s Keith, by the way?” Allura asked looking behind Shiro. “Isn’t the kitchen your thing and the counter his?”

“Well, it should be, but he’s hiding or something,” Shiro said. 

“But he shouldn't be!” Allura said excitedly. “That was amazing, I never knew he could sing!”

“Try living with him, he sings everywhere, I swear.” Shiro complained as he handed Lance the drink.

“Keith’s the guy who sang before, right?” Lance asked. “He’s your roommate or something?”

“Nah, he’s my brother.” Shiro said.

“Wow, the hotness runs on the family then, huh?” Lance said.

Shiro laughed but soon there was someone hugging him from behind grinning at Lance. “I’m sorry honey but he’s taken.”

Shiro gave a peck on the cheek at this new guy and waved him off. “Chill Adam, it looks like he’s after Keith.” Shiro said wiggling his eyebrows.

“Is heeee now?” Adam said grinning mischievously. Lance chocked on his beer and Allura patted his back strongly trying to help him.

“I was just asking!” he said as the pair laughed. “Jesus, one can not talk now.”

“He’ll be on the counter soon, you can ask him later.” Adam said and disappeared to change the song. There were several people now asking to sing.

Lance blushed and waved goodbye to Shiro and went to the table Hunk and Pidge had found for themselves.

Allura sat with them for a while and came back to her table when her friends were done singing some Ariana Grande song. Soon some a group of dudes got the microphone to sing. And after them, the pub was packed, a long queue of people buzzed enough to want to sing, and Adam was on the laptop looking like he was some kind of DJ.

At some point, (not that Lance was looking every five seconds, shut up) ‘Keith’ emerged from the kitchen balancing about a hundred baskets with food and started serving the tables efficiently, table after table, like a target.

“Hunk, Hunk. We have to ask for some fries. C’mon.” Lance said grabbing his sleeve.

“Aw man are you serious? Are you hungry already? I told you to eat something-!”

“No, but Hunk-” Lance whinned.

“I’m hungry too.” Pidge said.

Lance turned to stare at her and she simply shrugged. She was too intelligent sometimes.

“All right…” Hunk sighed. “But you stop the bartender. He looks like he might assassin me with a fork.”

“Hey don’t talk about Lance’s soulmate like that.” Pidge mocked as Lance shushed them and made a sign at Keith to come to their table.

“What can I get you?” the waiter asked, small notebook already in hand.

“Uhh, some fries please.” Lance said.

“All right, something else?” Keith said writing it down.

“Your number.” Lance mumbled.

“Excuse me?” he asked lifting his eyes from the notebook. Pidge burst out laughing and tried to hide her laugh on Hunk’s arm.

“Well…” Lance said. _Earth, swallow me up NOW._ “You asked for a man after midnight and… here I am?” he tried some finger guns because at this point it couldn’t get any worse.

“Oh.” Keith frown got impossibly angrier. “So this is a joke.”

It looked like it could actually get worse.

“No!” Lance said lifting his hands. “No, no is not! I’m serious! You are like, insanely hot-”

“Okay, fries coming, pray there isn’t spit on it.” Keith said turning but Lance reached for his arm. He dropped it like it was fire when Keith stared at it with murder on his eyes.

“I’m not joking! You were amazing up there and I really like you!” Lance tried one last time.

“Sure.” Keith said rolling his eyes. He looked like he was going to leave again but he stopped. “Prove it then.” He pointed at the stage. “Go on a sing for me.” he said mockingly before going to another table.

“Well, it isn’t your worst turn down.” Hunk patted him on the back.

“Technically,” Pidge said. “It wasn’t a turndown. It was actually a challenge.”

“What-”

“Yeah!” Lance shouted slamming his hands on the table. Some fries fell of the basket and Pidge grabbed them and ate them. “You are right! He made fun of me! Like I wouldn't go up there!”

“Buddy-”

“Pidge. Quick.  Cheesiest and most ridiculous meme shit I can sing?”

“If it’s for the meme, I would go with All Star, but if it is for the cheese…” she paused to do a quick analysis on his brain. “I want it that way, Backstreet Boys.”

Hunk was babbling a string of no buddy this is a bad idea, and there’s literally everybody here bullshit but that only seemed to encourage Lance, who drank what was left of his second beer and grabbed a mouthful of fries before going to the stage.

 

“Adam, Adam!” Lance shouted above the crowd. Miraculously, the blonde seemed to notice him. “Adam you have to let me go next!”

“What? Dude, I’d love to but there’s like,” he made a show of checking the laptop as in he had something on there. “ten people before you-”

“But this is important!” Lance shouted. “I talked to Keith and he was all angry and like ‘oh no you don’t have the balls’ and now I have to serenade him!”

Adam snorted and Lance frowned.”Are you really gonna do that?!”

“Sure!” Lance shouted above the people who were on stage now so Adam could hear him. “I’ll even sing a love song!”

Adam laughed. “But there’s people before you…”

“But none of them are your future brother-in-law! C’mon, dude, help a man out!”

Adam burst into laughter and nearly doubled himself over the laptop. “My- my future-” he wheezed as Lance grew more and more anxious. “All right, all right you earned it. What song do you want?”

“Oh it’s _on_.”

 

\---(✖‿✖)---

 

Keith was ya know, doing his damn job, surfing through a bunch of drunk college students, serving tables, drinks at the counter and even had to twist an asshole’s hand that was going to nasty places next to a wasted girl on the counter. The pub had never had these many people, and all thanks to Allura. Honestly, bless her.

“Hello, fellow LOOOSEEEERS!” some obnoxious asshole shouted from the microphone. The pub went crazy. “ So, guys! Half of us are here thanks to The Beautiful. The incredible. The bestest of all: AAAAALLURAAAA!” people started shouting again. God was that asshole ever gonna shut up. “So, yeah, thanks for discovering this place for us, love you.” Keith looked over her table and saw his friend lifting her beer and shouting something back.

“Now. I wanna dedicate this song to our resident bartender.” _What_ , Keith thought.  _Fuck Allura and fuck her friends._  “Yeah, the one with the ponytail and hot as hell, you know which one.” the girls he was serving stared at him wide-eyed and he turned to try and kill the asshole on the stage with his mind. “This is for you babe.” _Oh no. Oh no. OHNONONONONO_

Keith resisted the urge to jump the counter and punch that asshole guy from before on the face, but half the pub, (the people that weren’t sober enough to realise what was happening) was actually looking at him, Adam and Shiro included, who were looking at this debacle as if this was the funniest shit they had ever seen.

And he thought it couldn’t get any worse, until the first notes started playing through the speaker.

“Yeeeaah…” the idiot sang.

 _God, no_.

“You are my fiiiire...The one desiiiiire…. Believe when I say... I want it that waaay!” People started cheering and Keith took advantage of the moment and tried to escape to the kitchen.

“But we... are two worlds apaaart… Can't reach to your heart….” he sang pointing at him and everybody turned to look at him, who froze at the door. “When you say...That I want it that waaay!”

People started singing the fucking chorus and Keith all but jumped onto the kitchen and bumped his head repeatedly with the wall.

That’s how Shiro found him when Asshole actually stopped singing and the pub erupted on applause.


	2. Universe Signals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is 100% sure the Universe is telling him to go tap that ass. (Or at least get his number or something).

You see, since he dropped school, his life hadn’t done that U-turn that he was expecting. He still had to set alarms and wake up when his body screamed to go back to bed. He still had to balance his time between work, gym, healthy sleep hours and somehow socializing with the few friends he hadn’t lost contact with after dropping out.

Had he _ever_ wanted to work at a pub? No. Had he dreamt of bartending people since he was a kid? _The fuck no._ Why had he left college when he had been working his ass off during high school? Well, Shiro, his brother and the only family he had left on this damn world had disappeared during his first year finals period. One day Keith had been handing his final project for his photography class, and then Shiro’s current status had gone from serving his country like the good patriot he was, to ‘missing’. Of course, those weren’t Keith’s best moments, and he had stopped studying altogether. By the time Shiro came back, he was thankfully just missing an arm, but Keith lost all his chances of keeping his scholarship.

So he dropped out. It was fine, really. Yes really, _really Shiro I didn’t even like it-_ Or so he kept telling himself. He kept telling himself that their saved money for college would be better spent on a prosthetic arm and rehabilitation.

His first job ever was at Target and he hated every minute of it, and he was eventually fired so, there’s that. Then he started working at a shitty coffee shop with probably the worst coffee known to mankind, and the salary was bordering the illegality, but money was money. He kept working and doing equilibriums with their expenses until Adam, Shiro’s best friend on his unit, came back.

His family owned a restaurant, and he was offered a job there. This was one of the main reasons he loved Adam. The fact that he seemed to love his brother more than Keith himself, was probably a huge bonus. Also, he made some mean fajitas.

Eventually, and like some kind of miracle, they started going out officially about the same time Shiro finished his recovery and was able to completely use his new arm. And within the months he had spent on the house and on the gym recovering, he somehow had found time to develop a business plan for a pub.

So, had he dropped everything going on his life for his brother for the last two years and a half? Yeah. Would he do it again? Of course, no questions asked. If his brother was falling down a cliff he would surely jump after him before thinking.

But he still enjoyed being a little shit when he could. Shiro owed him that much.

“But Shiroo…” he whined from the couch.

“No buts. I went the last two times. It’s your turn.” Shiro said throwing him a cushion.

“Why doesn’t Adam go this time?” Keith said already putting his headphones again.

“Because Adam is busy grad-student!” Shiro’s boyfriend said from the designated 'study/working desk'. It really was just a dinner table full of papers and sometimes Adam’s laptop. It even had a desk lamp and several adapters under the table. “And Adam is busy!”

“Keith is busy too!”

“Sure.” Shiro snorted and looked over Keith’s shoulder to see what he was doing on his phone. “Seriously? The Office? And that’s what, Season 3?”

“Uh… 4 actually.” Keith answered without looking up.

“Then you have already seen that same chapter a hundred times already. Get the fuck up and go to the shop if you want to have something for dinner.”

Keith sighed and made a huge act of shoving his phone and headphones in his hoody, and sat on the floor to tie his shoes.

Shiro tossed him his wallet and he picked the keys. “Can’t wait for you two moving together so I can live in _peace._ ” he closed the door right after addressing the elephant in the room and leaving them to splutter and babble like middle schoolers behind his apartment door. Adam was basically living there already, anyway.

He checked his and Shiro’s shared groceries list. And decided on taking the long route and instead of going to the small shop down the street he would go to the small supermarket next to the science building. Give them enough time to talk about it.

  
\---ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ---

 

So, usually, Lance ended his shift around eight pm. Some would argue that it is quite late, especially since he was in charge of making dinner. But he had been living with this schedule for almost a year now, and he had basically every second of his day planned. He got back from classes around 3 pm, he made dinner and left it ready to be 'heated-and-eated' (as he originally called it) before heading to his shift at 4 pm at the music shop. So when he got back from work, he was ready to die on the couch or finish whatever assignment he had.

Again, that was usually. Maybe he had to sweep the floor or wash the dishes because Hunk or Pidge had forgotten it and they were at the library or at class. Today luckily, and after a hellish day at work, he could relax with a film he had had on his netflix list for forever. Or so he thought.

His phone started ringing with Pidge’s double chin taking all over the screen

“ _Laaance…_ ” she whined.

“Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

“I forgot again!” Lance frowned and then bumped his head with the cushions.

“...again?” he groaned.

“Yes, again… I’m sorry Lance.” she said apologetically. “This is the last time-”

“I know, I know, Pidge. It’s fine. Just, download that app, will you? It helps you keeping track of your period so it doesn’t take you by surprise.” he said checking his pockets to see if he had money on him. “Do we still have painkillers?”

“Uh… maybe?”

“I’ll check. You are at the library right?”

“Yes.” Pidge whispered.

“Okay, gimme 10 minutes, all right?”

“Thank you Lance.”

“No problem Pidge.” he said and hung up. He ran to the kitchen and grabbed a few painkillers and dropped them on his backpack.

Halfway between the science building and their house, there was a small supermarket where students bought lunch when they were particularly broke. Also where Lance picked emergency stuff.

He took the pads and quickly turned to the register when he bumped onto something. The box fell to the floor and he bent down to grab them, apologizing. “Sorry I wasn’t really looking-”

“Oh god, it’s you.”

He looked up and sure, standing above him frowning was Keith from the bar.

“Oh h-hey.” Lance said stupidly from the floor. After he had sing for Keith in the middle of fucking everybody, instead of swooning like he was supposed to, Keith had just disappeared. And Lance hadn’t seen again since. “Nice seen you here Mullet.”

Keith grunted and took whatever he was going for from the aisle and turned to leave.

“Sorry for last time!” Lance shouted quickly. Keith turned and squinted his eyes at him until his eyes fell on Lance’s arms.

“Uh- are those...?” Keith said pointing at his hands.

“Oh yeah, pads.” at Keith’s wide eyes he kept going, trying to fill in the awkward silence. “You know, there was an emergency and-”

“Oh sorry, I didn’t think they were for you.” Keith said alarmed. “I-I mean! Of course they can be, it’s perfectly fine, I don’t want to assume-”

“Oh, OH, no, no!” Lance said quickly. “No, I’m cis. I mean, no they aren’t for me. They are for a friend.”

“Oh thank god.” Keith sighed. “I sounded like a fucking bigot.”

“No, no it’s fine. We’re cool.” Lance smiled.

“...okay.” Keith stared at him waiting for something to end the awkward silence. But Lance just smiled back. “Didn’t you say there was an emergency…?”

“OH SHIT.” Lance said and ran to the register. Keith followed with his own groceries. There was a man before them. “My friend Pidge? She was in the pub too. Small, short hair ?”

“Oh, Glasses. Yeah.” Keith nodded.

“Well, she’s at the library and she always forgets this kinda stuff.”

“And you always go running to bring her pads?” Keith asked sarcastically.

“Yeah? Of course.” Lance said matter of fact. He paid the cashier and put the box on his backpack. “Well, I’m kinda in a rush, so… see ya!”

He waved and disappeared running leaving Keith staring dumbly at the door.

 

“Pidge! You are not gonna believe who I ran into just now!” he said as he passed the bag with his purchase to Pidge under the bathroom door.

“Really Lance? This can’t you wait till I’m done?” Pidge sighed.

“But it was a Fate Encounter!”

“LANCE YOU ARE IN THE GIRLS BATHROOM.”

Lance waited dutifully outside for Pidge to finish texting Hunk.

 

**Group chat: And they were roommates… omg they were roommates!**

_8:12 pm_

(Hunk mi Luna y mis Estrellas) Guys where are you?

(Cool Ninja Sharpshooter) At uni im dragging Pidge back now

(Hunk mi Luna y mis Estrellas) Should I heat up dinner?

(Cool Ninja Sharpshooter) Sure!

(Cool Ninja Sharpshooter) I have some juicy intel to tell you guys

(Hunk mi Luna y mis Estrellas) Oh what is it!!!

(Cool Ninja Sharpshooter) Wellllllll just Fate Strings pulling us togetheeeeeer

(GreenBean) He ran into Keith at the supermarket.

(Cool Ninja Sharpshooter) PIDGE I WANTED TO SAY IT

(Cool Ninja Sharpshooter) ALSO, HOW DO U KNOW IT WAS AT THE SUPERMARKET

(GreenBean) You came from the supermarket five minutes ago…?

(Hunk mi Luna y mis Estrellas) Lance are you hurt?

(Cool Ninja Sharpshooter) What?

(Cool Ninja Sharpshooter) No?

(Cool Ninja Sharpshooter) Why would I be hurt?

(Hunk mi Luna y mis Estrellas) Well, that keith bartender guy is quite intense and he probably wanted to kill you after what you pulled off at the pub the other day

(Cool Ninja Sharpshooter) No he doesn’t! He’s swooning!

(GreenBean) Lance leave the poor boy alone

(Cool Ninja Sharpshooter) No! I felt it! We stared at each other eyes lovingly after bumping into an aisle!! It was romantic af!! I’m sure someone was playing and saxo and all!!

(GreenBean) I’m done peeing we can leave now

(Cool Ninja Sharpshooter) PIDGE IM TELLING YOU ABOUT MY ENCOUNTER WITH MY SOULMATE

(GreenBean) LANCE THIS IS NOT TAGGED AS A SOULMATE AU FORGET ABOUT IT

(Hunk mi Luna y mis Estrellas) Yeah, dude, I’m surprised and happy he didn’t stab you to death on that aisle but that doesn’t mean he wants anything with you

(Cool Ninja Sharpshooter) Oh but he totally will!!

(Cool Ninja Sharpshooter) I’m going to go to the pub tomorrow!!

(Cool Ninja Sharpshooter) And I’m bringing the big guns!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Hunk mi Luna y mis Estrellas) You sure about this buddy?

(GreenBean) What Hunk mean is, why do you do this to yourself?

(GreenBean) Wasn’t it bad enough for you singing I want it that way for him to leave you on the spot?

(Cool Ninja Sharpshooter) I’m gonna redeem myself AND get his number  


(Text to: Hunk)

(Me) I call dibs on you buying the ice cream this time.

(Me) It looks like he already likes him

(Hunk) Code Nyma?

(Me) Be ready, maybe he can actually pull it off.

(Hunk) I’ll have the ice cream. Just in case

(Me) Team Punk rules.

  
\---∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿---

 

Keith paid for his stuff and sent Shiro a text just in case. It wouldn’t be the first time he came home to his brother and Adam sucking face but he would like to avoid it if possible. When he got the green light he opened the door to find Adam in the kitchen and Shiro moving all his papers from the designated desk.

“What, Landlord is coming?” he asked frowning.

“No, we thought it would be nice to have dinner on an actual table for once.” Adam said.

“Is that your fajitas I’m smelling?” Keith said almost sprinting to the kitchen and leaving the bag on the counter. “Hell yeah.”

Shiro even got a tablecloth from somewhere and they laid the table properly for the very first time in their apartment.

When Adam’s fajitas were already eaten and they were in that comfortable moment between finishing up the conversation and getting up to clean the table and wash the dishes, Keith had to open his damn mount.

“Guess who I ran into before.”

“Allura.”

“Romelle.”

“No.” Keith answered. “Why would that be interesting? I see them basically every day.”

“So it was someone interesting huh?” Shiro said grinning.

“It was a boy then.” Adam added.

“What?!” Keith spluttered. “I didn’t mean it like that!”

“And he was cute!” Adam’s wide smile was taking over his face now.

“Wait, now this is important.” Shiro said, nodding seriously. “Ex-classmate that got cute over the years.”

“No.”

“Cute ex-teacher!”

“No!” Keith and Shiro said at the same time.

“Cute guy from the gym?”

“Hmm good guess but no.”

“But you don’t know more people.” Keith frowned at Shiro. “You don’t go to places! Don’t look at me like that!”

“Wait he does go to more places…” Adam said. “To the pub. OH MY GOD!”

“What? What is it?!” Shiro said as his boyfriend grabbed him by the shoulders shaking him.

“It’s Lance! Lance from the pub!” Adam said excitedly.

“Wait. His name is Lance?” Keith added quietly.

“Oh my god it’s soooo him.” Shiro deadpanned. “You like him!”

“I don’t!” Keith said defensively. “He’s obnoxious and loud and absurdly stupid!”

“Oh wow. What a display of qualities” Shiro smirked. “And what did you two talked about?”

“Uh. Pads? I think?” Keith said groaning. “I don’t even know. He’s so weird.”

“Well, if you’d wanted  my opinion…” Adam said bumping Keith’s shoulder.

“I don’t.”

“... I think he’s a good kid.” he continued ignoring him.

“And you got that from a grand total of what, two conversations half shouted in a pub?”

“Hey, I’m a good judge of character!”

“Whatever. Is not like I’m gonna see him ever again.”

 

\---( ◞･౪･)--

 

“Hey are you a cat?” a patron said as Keith turned to ask them what they wanted. As soon as he recognized Lance’s face he groaned internally.

“...no?”

“Because I’m totally feline a connection between us!” he said shooting the lamest finger guns Keith has ever seen.

Keith stood there, all unimpressed and judgemental. He even lifted The Judgemental Eyebrow! “Are you gonna actually ask for something or you just interrupted my working shift  to say a pickup line?”

“Oh.” Lance said deflated. But his Mama raised no quitter so he lifted his guitar case. “Yes! I actually wanna ask for a song. If that’s okay.”

“A song.” Keith deadpanned.

“Yeah, and you know, turn on the microphones…” he said gesturing vaguely at the stage. “No need for actual music. I’m gonna play my own so…”

Keith stared dumbly at the guitar case. “...sure, I think everything is already working, anyways.” Lance grinned and stood up from his stool.

“But after that, you better buy a drink or something!” Keith couldn’t help but say to the boy, as he followed him to check if the equipment was connected.

“Let’s make a deal, Mullet.” Lance said as he sat and took his guitar. “If you like what I’m about to play for you, you’ll pay me this drink.”

Keith’s brain was stuck in _for me?_ like the loser he really was, but because he had a reputation to keep he said instead. “Yeah, that’s not gonna happen.” and went back to his place behind the counter.

 

It was Friday and by this hour the pub usually had a few patrons already. But after last weekend and what Allura pulled off, now it was crowded.

Apparently college students enjoyed embarrassing one another seeing who could sing worst.

The result: The Black Lion became the new cool ‘hanging out’ place in one night.

Keith couldn’t stop thinking about how many people were going to hear Lance apparent “song for him”. He shuddered. This boy was nuts.

The first lazy notes sprung from the boy’s guitar as he began. People at the pub actually got quieter and several started looking at the stage. Lance kept playing until he had some audience and then he glancedbrieflyy to his target before starting to sing softly.

“I saw you with that ribbon in your hair…” he sang now with closed eyes. Hands moving lazily over the strings. ”Think that I began to stare...Maybe I'll love you for a while.”

Someone actually clapped at that. Keith just rolled his eyes and kept filling some beers, it was just a sappy love song.

“A stranger at a table in a place...And that really pretty face.” Lance’s eyes fluttered open and stared at his general direction unitll he managed to get Keith’s attention back. “I wonder what happens... when you smile.”

The couple he was serving actually smirked at him. _The nerve_.

“I might never be your hero, never been one to fight...” _I can see that_ , Keith thought to himself. “That don't mean that I can't be your valentine.”

The couple was full on grinning at him and the guy actually nudge him to look up.

“I won't be your savior either, couldn't even if I tried.” Keith chuckled softly before indulging his clients and leaving the drinks to listen at Lance, who beamed and smiled. “But I—I think I could be someone you like...Someone you like.”

More people had actuallys topped to listen to Lance now, and started clapping and cheering as Lance kept on singing a couple more lines Keith wasn’t able to hear. The girl he was serving now was basically drooling on the counter with her face resting on her hands.

“Now I might never stop your sorrow, Fix you up good as new.” _If only you knew._ “That don't mean that I can't hold your hand in mine.”

“I might never say I'm sorry… Even if I done you wrong. But I think I could be someone you like…” Lance stopped suddenly and looked at the public expectant.

“...Someone you like.” he said and some few people followed. Lance beamed and played some more notes as people clapped before stopping altogether and looking at the crowd.

“I might never be your hero...But I think I'd like to try.” Lance’s eyes found him again over the and smirked. “And the way you look at me is your reply…”

Keith would deny it later, but at that moment the smallest of reds tinted his cheeks for a second or two.

“You got a lot to learn about me...Maybe you could start tonight.” he stopped again and gestured to the public to follow him. “'Cause I—I think I could be someone you like... Someone you like."

He played softly the last notes and looked up from his guitar. For a second the pub had gone silent but then they were clapping effusively and someone even whistled. Lance stood up, said ‘thank you, thank you’ and put his guitar on the case before walking to the counter confidently. People actually moved and encouraged him and by the time he reached Keith half the pub was smiling nervously.

“Well?” Lance asked propping his chin on his hand.

Keith groaned and handed him a beer before entering the kitchen quickly.

“You have to take the counter. Now.” he demanded Shiro.

“Wait, what happened?” his brother said cleaning his hands on a towel. “I heard people clapping!”

“Lance sang some shitty love song.” Keith complained as he took an apron. “And now people are expecting me to talk to him or something.”

Shiro looked at him with his patented ‘Dissapointed Dad Look’ and Keith actually felt half bad. But he didn’t owe Lance anything. He hadn’t ask him to sing! And he even gave him the damn drink! It was his fault, really.

“I’ll take the counter.” Shito said rolling his eyes. “And maybe you managed to keep your ‘cool facade’ or whatever for the people outside, but you can’t fool _me_. You actually liked that a little.”

Shiro didn’t even give him time to protest before he was out of the kitchen leaving Keith frowning at the floor.

Shiro served some drinks and put on some music for the people that suddenly wanted to sing and then looked over the counter stools until he found a head buried on tan arms. He poked the hand grabbing the half drunk beer.

Lance looked up mildly annoyed until he recognized him. Shiro could see him gulping.

“I- I’m sorry. That was too much. I’ll leave now, and- and I'll pay for this. Of course.” he babbled quickly.

“I actually wanted to congratulate you.” Shiro said smiling. Lance’s jaw almost dropped but Shiro kept going. “If he weren’t such a gay disaster he would have probably asked for your  number.” he remarked _gay_ so the poor guy didn’t lose hope.

“Okay.” he mumbled.

“And, emo.” Shiro added. “He thinks he’s so cool or something, keeping up the badass vibe but it has been a long time since I see him so flustered. He _ran_ to the kitchen.”

Maybe it was a little bit too much. Maybe Keith would kill him if he ever discovered his brother was totally selling him to a stranger. But sue him, he thought that had been cute as fuck and Lance seemed like a very good guy, and he wanted his little brother to have a little fun. And also tease him. That would be the icing on the cake.

Lance’s smile got impossibly wider and he drank his beer in one sip.

“Thanks dude!” he said leaving the bottle on the counter. “See you next Friday!”

Shiro laughed and waved goodbye. This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Lance was playing is 'Someone you like' by The Girl And The Dreamcatcher and you can listen to it to it [Here!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vJKnksy99RE/)  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sure how this began?  
> I really like to make spotify playlists, okay? So I had been doing a voltron one for some time and suddenly all this ideas hit me and before I knew it this had eaten me  
> The story is more or less planned out BUT the chapters are by no mean already written so, I'm not sure how fast the updating process is gonna go,,, so. Yeah.  
> ANYWAY, I hoped you enjoyed it!!  
> Have a nice day :DD


End file.
